teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Conduits
Conduits '''or '''Bioterrorists are a sub-species of humans who possess superhuman abilities afforded to them by the "Conduit gene". Conduits can be present in both humans and animals, and their abilities can range from manipulation of a certain forms of energy or matter, to flight, enhanced senses and strength, or other physical and mental enhancements. 1 Normal humans, either out of fear, jealousy, or prejudice often detest and reject Conduits, calling them "freaks", "deviants", or "bioterrorists" and, on many accounts, physically abusing them or those suspected to be one.2 History Origins Conduits are the result of a rare mutation in human beings. This ostensibly named'"Conduit gene"' is naturally occurring. Those with the Conduit gene usually have no powers at birth and may live their whole lives without realizing what they are, with a few ways of identifying Conduit potential. There are rare exceptions to this, but these demonstrated abilities are minor. The gene was a distinctive part of the human anatomy, and can only be seen by a select few. They appear yellow in color, and are located in the torso, near the spinal cord of an individual.3 As evidenced by several audio surveillance tapes of Kessler from Dead Drops, several animals such as rats can also hold the Conduit gene. Animals were used as test subjects for the Ray Sphere, which resulted in very unstable results, or worse, the death of the subject.1 Activation A Conduits abilities can be activated by multiple ways, these being: Ray Sphere The Ray Sphere was a device used by transferring the neuro-electric energy from a group of people to concentrate it into a human individual to unlock his/her powers. Though it will unlock the dormant abilities of the Conduit, it will kill the catalysts, and worse, cause a catastrophic explosion. Conduits that are caught within the explosion will have their abilities unlocked, though lesser in some form as to those in the center. Power can also be gained from the very inside of the Ray Sphere, a powerful vortex of energy.134 Power Transfer Device The Transfer Device used by Bertrand can be used to transfer powers between two Conduits, or to force a human to gain powers (the method works unstably on multiple recipients). Several products of the experiments are often mentally unstable, either going berserk or experiencing trauma. In addition, most of the experiments may end up halved, meaning some experiments only obtain half of the designated abilities they were supposed to receive.34 Ray Field Energy Exposure Prolonged exposure to Ray Field Energy could unlock a Conduit's abilities. This method was also capable of highly advancing a Conduits abilities, and granting additional offsets, such as enhanced smell senses, infrared vision and neuro-electricity. The Beast, a powerful Conduit, was able to unlock other Conduits' powers using this method, by unleashing Ray Field blasts over the cities he attacked, as well as advancing other Conduits' abilities such as Cole MacGrath's Radar Pulse.4 Forced Mutation A Conduit's abilities can be unlocked through a more grotesque and less effective way. Through the use of his powers, Joseph Bertrand was able to turn bearers of the gene, brought to him by his enforcers, into grotesque monsters who've lost all their sanity. They were created out of Bertrand's plan to induce fear into the normal humans, and he allows them to roam free in the city to create chaos.3 Naturally A Conduit is able to unlock his/her powers naturally. However, as evidenced, it appears that although a Conduit can unlock his/her ability this way, the power will not appear until an event occurs that causes pressure on the Conduit. Abigail Walker's powers appeared after she had a fight in school with a girl, Eugene Sims had his powers shown after being repeatedly bullied at school and Henry Daughtry was a criminal always followed by the police. This method was extremely rare although it became common after time, possibly because Ray Field Radiation mutated after the activation of the RFI to destroy the sickness and instantly activate the powers of any Conduit who catches it. Other There were some rare methods as how Conduits unlocked their abilities. Joseph Bertrand III unlocked Lucy Kuo's powers by removing all of the blood from her body and replacing it with another unidentified liquid, which unlocked her powers. Mutations The activation of the Conduit gene sometimes seems to affect the very physiology of the Conduit, whether its a minor change like Cole or a full mutation like David. For example Kuo's eyes change color and her hair gains a blue tint while Nix has red skin. Other mutations are more extreme such as Sasha who is unnaturally pale, bald and has a tongue split into several tendrils. The most severe case is that of David Warner who has gained significant size, blue skin and two extra arms after being exposed to the Ray Sphere several times. Cole is a unique example, as he only gained blue eyes as his appearance will only change if he is evil, hinting at a connection between the Conduits body and powers with their overall mentality. General Abilities Conduits are known to process several abilities beyond their unique 'superpower'. * Enhanced Strength: ''' all Conduits possess the ability physically exert themselves with ease. Delsin demonstrates this when he easily removes his brother's arm from Abigail. This trait also allows them to fight off several heavily armed opponents without tiring, even while being near death. They also gain greater strength when tapping into their powers, which charges them on a molecular level and causes them to generate greater force and cause greater damage. When this happens, they generate an aura that possesses the traits of their element. * '''Particle Charge Manipulation: Conduits can generate great amounts of energy and force between molecules and particles around them, on them, or even part of them, allowing them to generate greater kinetic energy and other forces. This allows them to perform greater physical feats than humans. * Enhanced Durability: '''Conduits are far more resistant to physical harm than a normal person. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Conduits tire slower than a normal person, have unlimited stamina. * '''Healing Factor : Conduits heal faster than the normal person, allowing them to fully heal and recover in minutes, especially when exposed to their element. Their healing takes place on a molecular level, instantly re-materializing any part of their anatomy that is damaged. This causes them to be unable to succumb to injuries and an exponential amount of damage would be required in order to be killed. Conduits' healing only takes affect after a minute. Exposure to their element makes their healing fully repair them in a millisecond. It would seem that clothing they where is allow repaired as they show no sign of damage after a conduit uses their fast healing even if torn through. Their healing generates an aura with the traits of their element. * Telepathic Perception: Delsin along with his ability to take the powers of others, also has the ability, through touch, to look at another person's past and the emotions they experienced to rapidly gain information of their lives. Although it's not confirmed, it appears that this power can't be used on non-Conduits because he has shown no signs of it when touching any non-Conduits such as his brother. This power is not to be confused with Telepathy, as he is not reading their minds, but receiving information (It is also interesting to note that the memories that Delsin sees always involve, in some way, when the Conduits got their powers). * Smoke Manipulation: Delsin's initial powers seem to be based on smoke and ember, having taken it from Hank, the Conduit he helped survive. He suddenly gains the capacity to shoot smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the city through the use of air ducts. He can also deploy smoke grenades, which, after explosion, cover affected enemies in smoke and incapacitate them. Delsin can use the chain on his arm as a whip, seemingly imbuing it with burning ash, similarly to how the Amp was wrought in Cole's electricity. Additionally, he can make use of a smoke dash ability for heightened motion and produce lateral propulsion for a short while via Smoke Thrusters. His smoke dash can also be used offensively, as he dashes through an enemy and rematerializes behind them, choke-slamming them to the ground in the process. Delsin also replenishes his power by absorbing smoke from chimneys, cars, and DUP tear gas canisters.3 He can use his special Smoke Karma Bomb abilty called Orbital Drop: Delsin dematerializes into three balls of smoke which propell upwards. Upon reaching a specific height, Delsin rematerializes and rapidly falls down, exploding into smoke and embers upon contact with the surface. * Neon Manipulation: Later on the game, Delsin absorbs from Abigail Walker the ability to control neon. With it, he is shown to have powers similar to his smoke dispersal abilities yet instead dissolves and reforms from gaseous energy based semblance. He can discharge Neon stream lasers from his hands, which also blow up upon contact to deal more damage to enemies than the smoke projectile as well as simulate a light dash, which when used dissolves him into Neon itself and enables him, and brief after images of him, to sprint up or around walls and literally run on air from a starting jump for brief periods of time.4 Delsin's chain can also be covered in neon and made rigid, allowing it to be used like in sword-like fashion; he can also use neon to charge it directly into enemies, knocking them over, similar to his smoke choke slam. He also has neon grenades which suspend enemies in air for a short amount of time. Aiming while using the Neon power set utilizes a mode similar to Precision, time slows down and it highlights certain weak points around specific enemy body parts. Weak points are Karma specific, shoot an enemy in the head to cause them to be "obliterated" and explode into a puff of red neon and receive evil karma, or shoot them in the shins to restrain the enemy to receive good karma.5 He also has some kind of propulsion ability honed by a force field situated at the lower legs similar to Cole's Static Thrusters and Delsin's ownSmoke Thrusters. He can replenish his Neon reserves by absorbing it from the brightly lit neon signs situated around the city. With Neon power active, Delsin can use his special Neon Karma Bomb called Radiant Sweep: in which he concentrates neon energy into himself and then bursts, shooting beams in all directions, producing a massive explosion. * Video Manipulation: Delsin then gains the ability of Video by absorbing a Conduit named Eugene Sims. Delsin can drain this power from television monitors to computer screens on satellite dishes. When using Video, Delsin can shoot out a stream of pixelated projectiles in a rapid fire motion similar to Cole’s Bolt Stream. Also gaining the ability to transform himself into faint pixels, becoming invisible to enemies for a certain time period. When using melee attacks, Delsin doesn’t seem to use his chain. Instead, depending on his karma, he creates a digital sword (good) or claws (evil) to hack and slash. Furthermore, when dashing he can create wings for himself to fly over obstacles and directly up walls. Dashing into satellite dishes will cause him to launch higher up in the air. Delsin can also mark and summon three Bloodthirsty Blades. When the blades are summoned, they then seek out the target that has been marked. With Video power active, Delsin can use his special Video Karma Bomb called Hellfire Swarm: in which he summons both angels and demons, from the game Heaven’s Hellfire, to swoop down and carpet bombing enemies. When over, the Karma Bomb will either subdue (good) or obliterate (evil) enemies depending on Delsin's decisions.6 * Concrete Manipulation: The last power Delsin gets, which is absorbed from Brooke Augustine, gaining her unique ability to manipulate Concrete. Delsin can drain this power from any down members of the D.U.P. he comes across. What also makes concrete separate itself from the other powers is that while using it, Delsin automatically takes less damage from enemy fire. While using the power he can shoot out a shrapnel of concrete in a burst fire manner. Delsin can also fire off slabs of concrete, very similar to one of Augustine's attacks and those used by the weaponless DUP soldiers. Like Video, Delsin doesn’t seem to use the chain either when using concrete. Instead, Delsin smashes his hand on the ground, creating a miniature tremor that knocks enemies back﻿. When dashing Delsin is covered in concrete wearing it like armor, making himself a living boulder. Delsin can also travel around using concrete thrusters, similar to Cole’s Static Thrusters, where stones are surrounded under him. Every time the thrusters are used, they initially lift him higher in the air, causing him to glide even farther. Surprisingly, out of all the current power sets (Smoke, Neon, Video and Concrete) Concrete is the only one that doesn’t have a Karma Bomb for some odd reason, this may be due to the Karma Bomb requiring another Blast Core Relay which he was unable to obtain. He can also use a miniature boost to push himself into the air which leaves no trace of damage from the launching point, unlike the DUP Knights' ability. When used while climbing a building Delsin will simply Launch himself vertically up it. * Electrokinesis: '''This gives Cole the ability to channel lightning in and out of his body. Cole can use this to a variety of means, one notable example being its use in hand-to-hand combat. Cole combines martial arts while electrifying his hands to fight his enemies. He can greatly improve the damage he can inflict by charging both of his arms with electric energy (Gigawatt Blades), and taking down almost any human in a single hit.2Cole could also use his Electrokinetic abilities to his advantage in various ways. He could use it like a radar (Radar Pulse) to locate electric sources nearby, and differentiate friend from foe, find Blast Shards, or locate John White's Dead Drops. He could use his powers in an almost Telepathic way, reading a deceased persons thoughts through neuroelectic energy absorbed from their synapses (Psychic Vision). He could read a memory of his choice, such as finding out how a person died, or finding something they hid (namely Blast Shards). Should he see how they died, he would also see an "echo" through neuroelectric remnants of a person connected with the death. he could see the echo through the use of his Radar Pulse.2Cole's primary offensive ability was to fire an Electrokinetic bolt of lightning out of his hands and onto any target he has it aimed to (Lightning Bolt). This bolt passed a current through any target, stunning enemies, electrifying bodies of water (thus killing anyone in it), or charge up electric devices. Several variations of this attack include: a continuous chain of lightning (Arc Lightning), a massive amount of energy concentrated into a single bolt (Overload Burst), and a sniper-like bolt of electricity, shot while speeding up Cole to a point where time appeared to slow down. (Precision).2 * '''Electromagnetism: '''This allows him to use electricity in order to generate magnetic and anti-magnetic effects. He can also charge himself with energy as he falls, creating a powerful explosion as he lands (Thunder Drop). With Electromagnetism, Cole could perform several attacks with various uses. He could bind an explosive kinetic charge with Electromagnetism, sticking to any enemies, bouncing off walls, and exploding a few seconds after impact (Shock Grenade). He could also trap a massive explosive charge in a swirling rocket-like mass, that would explode on contact (Megawatt Hammer), and generate a shockwave that knocks targets into the air (Electromagnetic Shockwave (TK Blast)). Cole could hover in the air using electromagnetism (Static Thrusters), and also grind through metal wires and railings (Induction Grind). Cole had the ability to form a defensive barrier that can protect him from harm through the use of electromagnetism (Polarity Wall).2Also, Cole possessed "touch-related" abilities, such as "leeching" an individual's neuroelectric energy to instantly heal any body damage inflicted unto him (Bio Leech), restraining a wounded individual with the use of electrokinesis and electromagnetism (Arc Restraint), and also healing a nearby injured individual back up their feet (Pulse Heal). Cole also exhibited some form of weather control, the primary example being able to call forth an extremely powerful bolt of lightning from the sky and control its direction when prolonged (Lightning Storm). This could be an extremely advanced form of electrokinesis, literally forcing the sky to discharge all its charge in one massive lightning storm.2 * '''Ionic Manipulation: Cole lost the ability to manipulate Lightning Storms through his own Electrokinetic abilities, instead relying on Ionic Manipulation. Occasionally, one of his enemies dropped a charge when taken down. He could use its power to perform devastating powers akin to the attribute, such as conjuring a powerful hurricane (Ionic Vortex) or a more powerful, stationary Lightning Storm (Ionic Storm). * Power Transfer Device: Through the Power Transfer Device, Cole gained abilities and attacks attributed to either Napalm Manipulation (if he chooses to transfer powers with Nix) or Cryokinesis (if he chooses to transfer powers with Lucy Kuo). Several powers exhibited by Cole involve gliding at a low altitude while wrought in fire (Firebird Strike), and spiking off a tall icicle from the ground, able to jump greater heights (Ice Launch). Powers attributed to an ionic charge can also be used to perform attacks akin to the two elements, such as the ability to spike off several icicles from the ground, freezing nearby enemies (Ionic Freeze) and also the ability to drain the life force of nearby hostiles and bystanders (Ionic Drain). Several attacks are different variations of Cole's electrokinetic powers, only done in their element (such as theNightmare Blast and the Frost Shield). Both abilities are attributed to negative (Napalm) and positiveKarma (Cryokinesis), meaning both cannot co-exist in one inning.1 * Ice Manipulation: If the player chooses the "good karma" side in inFAMOUS 2, then Cole will have the ability to manipulate ice; the ability that he got from attempting to transfer powers with Lucy Kuo. Among the new powers that he'll acquire are the Ice Launch, (Cole flash freezes water molecules under his feet, creating a large pillar of ice that lets him jump higher than a Super Jump), Ionic Freeze, (Cole uses an Ionic Charge to launch a wave of ice at his enemies. Human sized enemies are instantly frozen by this move), Shatter Blast, (Cole flash freezes a small group of icicles and launches them at his targets. Consumes twice the energy of the Alpha Blast but with twice the damage), Frost Shield, (Cole creates a small field of ultracold air that blocks bullets and converts them into energy, similar to the upgraded Polarity Wall), Ice Grenade, (Cole throws a ball of ice that detonates on impact, creating a small field of icicles that can be used as temporary cover. Weakened targets hit directly by this grenade are instantly frozen), and Freeze Rocket, (Cole launches a ball of subzero gas at his targets, instantly freezing anything caught in the blast radius. Travels at a faster speed than other Rockets). * Napalm Manipulation: If the player chooses the "evil karma" side in inFAMOUS 2, then Cole will have the ability manipulate napalm; the ability that he got from attempting to transfer powers with Nix. Among the new powers that he'll acquire are the Firebird Strike, (Cole envelopes his body in fire and flies a short distance before creating a small explosion), Ionic Drain, (Cole uses an Ionic Charge to expand his Bio-leech ability, draining life energy from his surroundings, including energy sources. Larger enemies are not affected by this power), Nightmare Blast, (Cole creates a cloud of smoke and ash, blinding human sized enemies caught in the blast radius), Napalm Gernade, (Cole throws an explosive ball of oil that detonates on impact, delivering a greater blast radius and damage than other Grenades), and Hellfire Rockets, (Cole launches a cluster of five fireballs that explode on impact, delivering greater damage than other Rockets). * Pyrokinesis: The ability to control fire with one's mind. The Beast uses this ability to throw fireballs and shockwaves of fire at Cole. * Telepathy: Similar to Sasha's, the Beast can use this to talk directly to Cole through his mind. * Giant: The Beast can absorb matter to grow into a gigantic lava-like incarnate, expanding and improving his other abilities. The sky appears to turn a red hue when John enters this form. * Anti-Gravity: Releases a wave of energy that instantly nullifies the effects of gravity within its surroundings. Requires a lot of concentration. * Vacuum: Creates a localized black hole in his palm to absorb matter. * Regeneration: The Beast uses absorbed matter to heal any injuries he has sustained, releasing a destructive shockwave in the process. When in his giant form, John's injuries become more apparent; on multiple occasions his body parts and face have disintegrated or fallen off. * Ray Field Blast: The Beast can channel large amounts of Ray Field energy into a powerful explosion similar to a Ray Sphere blast, activating potential Conduits while killing any nearby normal humans. The explosions are similar to the Empire City and New Marais Blasts. It is possible he gained this ability as the Ray Sphere fused with his body. * Control: The Beast can use his powers to amplify or weaken any nearby Conduit's abilities, such as Cole's Electric Drain and Static Thrusters. * Teleportation: An ability the Beast uses against Cole during their first encounter. * Power Transference: Ability that allows the John to "upgrade" Cole's Radar Pulse ability, allowing him to see the Plague and Conduit Gene inside of individuals. In the Evil ending, John also uses this ability to give Cole the powers of the Beast. * Overload Burst: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, though amplified due to his development through the years. He can fire these as fast bursts however. * Shockwave: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole. He seemed to be able to control its effects as shown when he uses it on Cole, he only trips but takes high damage, while Zeke is sent flying off but didn't seem to be that hurt. * Shock Grenades: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, can behave similar to mines and explode when the target approaches them, causing the opponent to stagger and moderate damage. * Thunder Drop: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, though amplified due to his development through the years. It seemed more focused on creating tremors however. * Psychic Vision: One of the abilities Kessler shares with Cole, though amplified due to his development through the years. However it seems to work on the opposite way too, sending out Kessler's visions to Cole. * Lightning Hook: He possessed an ability similar to Lightning Hook, pulling his target into a vulnerable position if he needed to. * Electric Drain: Kessler was also never seen absorbing electricity from another source in order to regenerate his powers, nor his health. His capacity for storing electricity, was either unlimited, or extremely large. It should be noted that after firing four Bolts, he would fall to his knees to regain his power before attacking again, implying that he didn't need to drain electricity to recharge and he simply regenerated his electricity over time. His storage capacity also reduced when he was weakened by others' attacks, as he could only fire three Bolts before recharging.1 Part of Kessler's body had been reconstructed with cybernetic parts, which could have been one of the sources for his amplified powers and increased electrical storage.1 * One-Way Time Travel: An ability Kessler used to manipulate Cole's timeline to help him defeat the Beast. Kessler, from what is said, seems to only be able to Travel back in time, not forward. This ability was only used once. * Phantasm: A power that Kessler uses to create doppelgangers of himself. Uses it in conjunction with Thunder Drop. * Summoning: Kessler can summon three First Sons drones to aid him in battle. * Basic Conduit Abilities: Kessler had an improved physical resistance, and seemed more so than the average Conduit, being able to take bullets and almost all of Cole's most powerful attacks without even flinching. He was also shown to have his basic abilities, such as enhanced running speed and jumping ability. He also demonstrated enhanced strength as he could overpower Cole physically at one point in their fight, and also held him at certain points in locks. * Cryokinesis: '''Cryokinesis is the set of abilities featured in ''inFamous 2''that revolve around the manipulation or production of cold or ice. It is initially seen as the genuine ability of cryopathic Conduit Lucy Kuo, whose abilities were activated by an unknown means involving the replacement of her blood with a glowing blue substance. Her powers were then copied and "grafted" onto the members of the PMC Vermaak 88 by Joseph Bertrandusing the Power Transfer Device. Kuo's powers can also be grafted onto Cole MacGrath using the same device. As siding with Kuo is considered a Good act, the Ice Powers are seen as a sign of a noble player. * '''Mind Control: The tars main use is to act as a mind control agent. This is how she controls her Reapers. Non-conduit humans can fall under Sasha's control, while Conduits, like Cole, are more resistant but not immune to its effects. * Energy Pulse: Sasha can release a powerful burst of energy that homes in on her targets, similar to shockwaves released by Reaper Conduits. She can also make them ball-shaped and throw them towards enemies. Cole can repel this attack back at her by using his own Shockwaves, and Sasha can only produce these waves in her tar. * Tar Missile: Sasha creates several tentacles of tar that grow in size for a period of time before launching explosive orbs of energy. Cole can shoot these out of the air or shoot the tentacles directly to make them detonate prematurely. * High Intelligence: Bertrand was an extremely intelligent man. Through this, he developed many methods on how get his own way. Such as his methods to gain powers. * Mutation: Through blast cores, Bertrand received the unique ability to mutate normal civilians into Corrupted. The way in which he did this was by creating a form of light-green gas and liquid from his hands that painfully mutated people into Corrupted monsters. He then "trained" them to eventually obey him. * Shape-shifting: Bertrand was able to shape shift into the behemoth. As the Behemoth, Bertrand was of an immense size, walking on four, crab-like legs, having a large back that acted as a shell, and his stomach opening up almost like a clam, which would reveal his pressure points. Bertrand's head as a Behemoth was white with several purple eyes and two mandibles with teeth. Also, at one point, he tried to transform back into his human form but was temporarily crossed with his Behemoth features. He shortly maintained several eyes, one of his mandibles and other features similar to his Behemoth form. * Natural Leadership: Bertrand was also a natural leader, commanding the Militia, Corrupted, and the New Marais section of the First Sons before it was disbanded. Also with two factions of Conduits to terrorize New Marais with the Milita to combat them, Bertrand used this as a means of convincing the people Conduits were abominations and must be destroyed. * Toxic Pus: Bertrand could spew toxic pus out of his mouth much like a Ravager or Devourer of the Corrupted. Spit the standard green liquid and/or shoot acidic homing spores. * Spawn Corrupted: Bertrand could Spawn Spikers from the toxic pus (see above). Additionally had a number of long slithery tentacles hidden in his rib cage, that when released, drew nearby civilians and rebels into himself to create more Corrupted. * Noxious Gas: '''His roars also emitted a Noxious Gas that would send cars, debris and civilians flying. * '''Immense Size: In Behemoth form Bertrand was immense in size towering at least 6-8 stories high. * Super Human Durability: 'In Behemoth form Bertrand had extreme durability being able to survive rockets and machine gun fire without flinching. * '''Paper Manipulation:'Celia's powers over paper was surprisingly versatile; she could control every form of paper, as well as create pulp and stock out of trace elements. Through special folding techniques, which would normally require hundreds of pounds of mechanical force, she could make deceptively durable paper armor, as well as projectile weapons.Celia was also able to convert her body to adopt the qualities of paper, allowing her to use wind currents to move around, albeit erratically so. She also seemed capable of a type of teleportation, which consisted of suddenly transforming her body into numerous scraps and pieces of paper that quickly dispersed, making her difficult to catch. * '''Cloak: These conduits can cloak themselves at will, only uncloaking when using their shotgun at close range. * Super-Human Leg Strength: Able to jump up onto buildings 10 stories high easily. * Flight: Kuo also possesses several powers that help her mobility further, such as the ability of flight. Whenever she takes flight, her body turns into an icy vapor (which could be considered another form of teleportation) where she is then able to fly towards any possible direction, unharmed from any physical obstructions.1 * Hallucinations: Sasha uses her tar to cause realistic hallucinations. When Cole experiences these hallucinations, his body reacts as though they are real, inflicting damage to himself. * Parkour Skills: Delsin is physically able to climb up any kind of buildings, having the same free running and parkour abilities as Cole. He is described as not being a very experienced climber, but if he sees something he can climb, there's nothing stopping him from trying. Sucker Punch co-founder Chris Zimmerman has gone on record saying that Delsin can parkour two times faster than Cole. * Spray Paint Skills: Throughout the progression of the game, Delsin has shown to be a competent spray painter. He paints on various walls and surfaces to mark his presence within Seattle and drive out the D.U.P. In the Good Karma ending, he completely paints over the billboard of Reggie that he vandalized at the beginning of the game as a memorial to Reggie, complete with a portrait of the two brothers together. Developing Once a Conduit's powers are unlocked, said power will then develop, which usually requires a catalyst. There are several ways to develop powers. These are: The Ray Sphere Even after a Conduit's powers have been unlocked, further use of the Ray Sphere will improve one's abilities, enhancing endurance and strength, or granting a new power, or both.1 Blast Shards Collecting and absorbing a set amount of Blast Shards will improve one's power, though the number of shards needed will rise accordingly. Blast Shards are useful although they are considered a very slow way to develop a Conduit's powers.1 Exercising Powers A Conduit is capable of developing his powers by exercising his/her powers in different ways. This technique, while it cannot grant new abilities, grants different variations of unlocked abilities, as well as permanent upgrades to abilities. Blast Cores can be used to quickly develop new abilities though in turn it will render the Conduit unconscious for a set amount of time (until the introduction of Core Relays which allow a Conduit to absorb the raw energy of a Blast Core without going unconscious). Due to the efficiency of Blast Cores, they are scarce and very valuable, which caused Conduits to fight over them (including Cole MacGrath, the Vermaak 88 and Joseph Bertrand III).3 Exposure to Element Conduits can develop their powers by absorbing their elements or energy relating to their elements. The amount needed can vary, as Cole MacGrath originally developed his powers by passing eleciticity enough to power up half a district of a city, while Delsin Rowe developed Neon by absorbing a much smaller amount.1 (Known practitioners: Delsin Rowe , Cole MacGrath .1) Coping In very rare occasions, a Conduit is able to develop his/her powers by having their body try to cope with tough situations to survive. Abigail Walker was able to practice this as she was able to develop her powers over time by coping with near-fatal conditions. A rat that Kessler was experimenting on was also able to develop wings in order to allow the rat to escape.1 Power Combination : "Some of Wolfe's notes talked about the theory that two Conduits, compatible ones, might be able to combine their powers." : — Lucy Kuo, during her time with Cole MacGrath as she tested her powers. According to Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, the abilities of two Conduits can help produce better and more satisfactory results in terms of combat efficiency. Cole was able to exhibit this during his time with Kuo and Nix. The former (Kuo) was able to combine powers with Cole by utilizing her control over ice and hiselectrokinesis power, being able to freeze enemies and turn them into ice blocks. The latter (Nix) was able to combine powers with Cole by utilizing her control over fire and flammable substances such as oil to restrain enemy units, and give Cole an opportunity to blast them with his abilities.3 Later on, Cole is able to gain one of the two Conduit's abilities through the Power Transfer Device, which in turn, helps maximize the synchronization between Cole and the selected Conduit.